Spicy Chocolate and Magic of Love
by CrazyZaika
Summary: Lucy und Natsu sind schon seit 4 Jahren die besten Freunde. Aber das er für sie mehr als ein bester Freund ist, hat er selber nie gemerkt und Lucy war die ganzen Jahre zu unsicher, um ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Mit Hilfe ihrer Freundinnen sorgt sie für ein ganz spezielles Geschenk an Valentinstag. [Magic High School-AU Nalu, Gajevy, Hint auf Gruvia, Baccana]


**Spicy Chocolate and Magic of Love**

**Magic High School-AU**

**Rating: T**

**Prompt: Sad, Chocolate, Valentin's Day, Confession**

**So, wie man sehen kann, ist das hier ein Valentinstags OS. Zum Ende hin benutze ich Schimpfwörter aus Sprachen, die ich nicht spreche, wenn da also Fehler sind, dann bitte scheut euch nicht, mich anzuschreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Lasst mir eure Meinung da ;)**

.

.

**LG Z **

.

.

.

.

Lucy zog die Brauen zusammen und knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe. Eine Macke, die sich zeigte, sobald sie über etwas grübelte. Etwas, dass ihr zu schaffen machte. Die schokobraunen Iriden glitten über die Anleitung und sie seufzte. Sie spürte die Unruhe und ihre eigene Unsicherheit. Und vermutlich mochte er Süßes nicht einmal. Jedenfalls hatte er sonst immer jede Schokolade abgelehnt, die ihm diverse, andere Mädchen hatten schenken wollen.

„Hey Lu-chan", die sanfte Stimme von Levy, ihrer besten Freundin, drang an ihre Ohren und die Blondine sah auf, lächelte leicht.

„Hey Levy", erwiderte sie und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die Rezepte, die vor ihr lagen. Sie wollte ihm etwas Süßes machen, aber die Angst, dass er es einfach ablehnen und sie vielleicht auslachen könnte, war übermächtig. Ihr Magen zog sich bei den Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen und ihre Kehle wurde spürbar enger. Lucy schluckte.

„Lu-chan … willst du Schokolade für Natsu machen?"

„Mhm."

„Du weißt aber schon, dass er bisher jede Schokolade abgelehnt hat, oder? Insbesondere selbstgemachte", erwiderte Levy und zog die Brauen zusammen, musterte ihre beste Freundin. Draußen war es noch kalt und eine dicke Wolkendecke hinderte die Sonne daran, ihre wärmenden Strahlen bis auf den Boden zu lassen, um den Schnee zu schmelzen. Levy zog die Schultern etwas hoch. Sie wusste, dass Lucy in Natsu verliebt war, seit sie sich mit ihm angefreundet hatte. Das war inzwischen 4 Jahre her. Bisher hatte Lucy nie groß ein Wort darüber gesagt und nur Levy, Erza, Juvia und Cana wussten davon. Was auch nicht verwunderte, denn Natsu war bis vor wenigen Monaten noch mit Lisanna zusammen gewesen. Allerdings war die Familie Strauss weggezogen und Lisanna hatte keine Fernbeziehung gewollt. Das war, was die Allgemeinheit wusste. Die genaueren Umstände kannte aber eigentlich keiner.

„Ja … das weiß ich", sagte sie und kaute stärker auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Man sah Lucy die Verzweiflung an. Levy lächelte leicht, schmunzelte. Sie lehnte sich etwas nach vorn, um einen Blick auf die Rezepte zu werfen. Ob sie selbst Schokolade für Gajeel machen sollte? Er sagte ja immer, dass er keine wollte, aber sie wusste, dass er sich vermutlich doch freuen würde. Ihr Freund war manchmal einfach nur merkwürdig.

„Weißt du denn, was für welche du machen willst?", fragte Levy und sah ihre blonde Freundin abwartend an. Lucy zog die Schultern hoch und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während sie die Seite umblätterte und weiter darüber grübelte, was für Schokolade sie machen könnte.

„Du bist seine beste Freundin. Du weißt doch, was er mag."

„Ja … scharfe Sachen", brummte Lucy, "so scharf, dass es für andere schon wieder an Körperverletzung grenzt", gab sie zu und sah dann Levy an. Diese sah die Verzweiflung in den schokobraunen Seelenspiegeln Lucy's.

„Na dann weißt du doch, was du machen musst. Nichts süßes, sondern was mit ordentlich Schärfe, ganz nach seinem Geschmack", sagte Levy und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aber …", begann Lucy, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Jo, Mädels. Über was redet ihr so?", Natsu trat neben den Tisch, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich, stützte seine Unterarme auf der Rückenlehne ab. Lucy zuckte heftig zusammen und sah ihn erschrocken an. Man sah und hörte, wie sie schluckte, dann lächelte sie ihn breit an.

„Wir reden über Schokolade", gab sie zu, verschwieg aber, für wen sie so etwas machen würde. Sie wollte sich nicht jetzt schon vor ihm blamieren. Eine leichte Röte breitete sich auf ihren Wangenknochen aus. Natsu zog eine lachsrosane Augenbraue hoch.

„Schokolade? Ernsthaft?"

„Hast du etwa was gegen Schokolade?", fragte Levy und starrte Natsu finster an. Ihr gefiel sein abwertender Tonfall nicht. Natsu zog seine Braue höher, hatte den kühlen, lauernden Ton in ihrer Frage nicht überhört.

„Na ja … an sich nichts. Jedenfalls nichts wirkungsvolles", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. Levys Augen wurden schmaler und sie presste die Lippen fest zu einer Linie zusammen.

„Und wieso magst du keine Schokolade? Es ist nur Schokolade. Ich wüsste nicht, dass du allergisch dagegen bist oder so", sagte Levy und Natsu seufzte, verdrehte die Augen, dann lehnte er sich etwas nach hinten.

„Sie schmeckt meistens einfach nicht und ist zu süß. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie Unmengen an Geld kostet. Da bevorzuge ich etwas Anderes", gab er zu. Lucy hatte währenddessen immer noch kein Wort gesagt und starrte auf die Rezepte, die vor ihr lagen. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht und ihr Herz schmerzte. Sie zweifelte daran, ob sie wirklich etwas zum Valentinstag machen sollte. Jedes Jahr war es das Gleiche. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihm Schokolade machen sollte, fasste Mut und dann brachte er sie unbewusst mit Kommentaren wieder davon ab. Sie schluckte und spürte das prickeln von Tränen in ihren Augen.

_Aber nicht diesmal_, dachte sie und biss die Zähne fest zusammen. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und sie begann die Zeitschriften auf ihrem Tisch in ihre Tasche zu räumen. Dann erhob sie sich, nahm ihre Schultasche.

„Nicht jeder hasst Schokolade so sehr wie du, Natsu. Ich finde es ziemlich fies, dass du so abfällig darüber sprichst. Wenn man Schokolade macht, dann steckt man sein Herzblut rein, okay? Denk mal darüber nach", sagte sie und sah ihm dabei nicht in die Augen, dann stürmte sie an ihm vorbei aus dem Klassenzimmer. Stille legte sich über die restlichen Schüler, die noch im Raum waren. Natsu zog die Brauen zusammen und sah Lucy hinterher.

„Hab' ich ihr was getan, oder was?", fragte er und man hörte ihm an, wie verwirrt er war. Levy seufzte, erhob sich und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.

„Sie will Schokolade machen, du Depp", knurrte Levy und Natsu rieb sich den Kopf, sah zu der schmalen Mitschülerin auf.

„Ach und an wen geht die? Sie ist eine Verrückte. Die will doch keiner", sagte er und zuckte bei dem Blick von Levy zurück.

„Sie ist deine beste Freundin, du Arsch!", fauchte die Blauhaarige auch gleich los und er seufzte.

„Meine Güte. Was ich damit meine ist … ähm …", er rieb sich über den Nacken und wandte den Blick zur Seite ab, Röte breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus. Levy hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und beugte sich etwas vor.

„Ja?"

„Ich mag sie, okay? Also wem bitte schenkt sie Schokolade?", fragte er und gab gleichzeitig mehr Gefühl zu, als er eigentlich gewollt hatte. Er zog den weißen Schal, mit Schuppenmuster, etwas höher, um die Röte und seine Verlegenheit etwas zu verbergen. Levy blinzelte und ein lauernder Blick lag in ihren Augen.

„Du magst sie also?"

„Ja", brummte er. Das hier war peinlich. Er galt als harter Typ, führte eine Gang an und sein Vater sah für ihn später eine Laufbahn als Soldat vor. Und Gefühle zeigte er eigentlich selten. Zumindest Gefühle in romantischer Hinsicht. Eine Schlägerei anzetteln? Streit suchen? Jemanden vor Wut zusammenschlagen? Da hatte er absolut keine Probleme mit. Allerdings war er absolut nicht gut in Sachen romantischen Gefühlen. Er wusste, dass er manchmal auch ein ziemlicher Idiot war. Er fuhr sich durch seine lachsfarbenen Haare. Der Drang nach Zigaretten wurde gerade ziemlich stark.

„Wie sehr?"

„Hä?"

„wie sehr magst du Lucy?", Levy stand da, über ihn gebeugt wie ein Raubvogel auf der Lauer. Natsu wich etwas zurück. Würde er aufstehen, dann würde er Levy gut um zwei Köpfe überragen, aber trotzdem war sie ihm gerade ein bisschen unheimlich. Und außerdem wollte er nicht, dass Gerüchte die Runde machten. Er spürte die Blicke der wenigen anderen Schüler im Raum auf sich und seufzte leicht.

„Das erzähl ich dir nicht hier", knurrte er deswegen und erhob sich. Sie starrte ihn an, nahm ihre Tasche und nickte. Natsu schob die Hände in die Hosentasche und wanderte dann aus dem Raum. Levy folgte ihm auf dem Fuße, nicht gewillt die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

.

.

.

Lucy riss die Tür des Familienanwesens auf, trat ihre Schuhe von den Füßen und rannte die weit geschwungene Treppe hoch. Ihre Sinne tobten, ihr Herz raste, ihre Lungen brannten leicht. Schmerz zog sich durch ihre Beine, da sie es schlichtweg nicht gewohnt war, die halbe Stunde Autofahrt zu Fuß zu rennen. Sie ignorierte das leise Rufen des Dienstmädchens und auch ihren Butler ignorierte sie. Sie wollte einfach nur noch in ihr Zimmer. Sie sprintete die Stufen der Treppe hinauf, ihre Schritte gedämpft durch den dicken, dunkelroten Teppich, welcher auf den Mahagonistufen ausgelegt worden war. So entging sie zumindest größerer Aufmerksamkeit als sie sie durch Capricorn und Virgo bereits bekommen hatte.

Ihr Körper schmerzte bereits, aber sie ignorierte den Schmerz hastete die langen Flure entlang, ignorierte die überwältigende Schönheit und die wuchtige Präsenz der Möbel und antiken Kunstgegenstände, die überall standen. Ihre Sicht war verschwommen, Tränen prickelten in ihren Augen als sie die rettende Zuflucht ihres Zimmers erreichte. Sie riss die hohe Holztür auf, warf sie hinter sich zu und schloss ihre Zimmertür ab. Ihr Herz raste, hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen ihre Rippen, während die ersten heißen Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen. Ihre Sicht verschwamm und sie schniefte, ihre Kehle zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und sie wankte zu dem breiten Himmelbett hinüber.

Schniefend und mit unterdrückten Schluchzern kroch sie in die sichere Zuflucht ihres weichen Bettes und vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen. Sie wusste, dass an sich keinen Grund gab zu weinen. Nicht wirklich. Aber Fakt war, dass sie Natsu liebte. Ihr Herz gehörte ihm und jedes Mal, wenn sie sich aufraffte, wenn sie den Mut fasste, ihm diese Gefühle zu gestehen, dann machte er es mit Taten oder Worten wieder zu Nichte. Vermutlich wusste er nicht einmal wirklich, was er da tat. Schmerz brannte in ihrem Herzen und ihre Kehle zog sich noch enger zusammen, sie hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken und wimmerte unter der seelischen Qual.

.

.

.

Levy seufzte und lockerte ihre Schultern, spürte das schwere Gewicht der Einkaufstaschen. Sie hoffte, die anderen waren bereits da. Lucy war die letzte zwei Tage nicht zur Schule gekommen und morgen wäre der 14. Februar. Valentinstag. Sie wollte ihre beste Freundin dazu bringen, dass sie endlich den Mut aufbrachte, ihm zu sagen was sie fühlte. Denn Levy wusste, dass Natsu Lucy liebte. Er war einfach nur zu doof zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Jedenfalls in dieser Hinsicht. Denn jedes Mal, wenn Lucy durch ihre Freundschaft mit ihm in Gefahr geraten war, hatte der Dragon Slayer sie verteidigt. Er hatte sie immer beschützt, egal was gewesen war.

Sei seufzte und bog in eine breitere Straße ein. Bereits das erste Haus sowie das Grundstück in diesem Viertel war pompös und weitaus größer, als alles, was sie sonst so gewohnt war. Man merkte sofort, dass sie sich in einem Viertel der Reichen und Schönen befand. Die Umgebung war ruhiger und sie sah kleinere Gruppen von Bodyguards über die Grundstücke patrouillieren. Levy zog die Brauen zusammen und beschloss es zu ignorieren. Sie brauchte noch gut 10 Minuten, bis sie am Grundstück der Familie Heartfilia war und hoffte, dass die anderen schon da waren und Lucy sie auch reinlassen würde. Sie wollte ungern einbrechen, auch wenn sie keine Hemmungen davor hatte. Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie eine Unterhaltung mit Lucys Vater über das unerlaubte Eindringen in privates Eigentum führte.

.

.

.

Ein Klopfen hallte durch den Raum und Lucy zuckte zusammen. Sie verzog das Gesicht, zog die flauschige Decke etwas zur Seite und blinzelte zwischen dem Schutz ihres Bettes heraus. Ihr Blick fokussierte sich langsam und dann sah sie in die besorgten Gesichter der Hausdienerschaft, sowie ihrer Amme Madame Aquarius. Ein tiefes Seufzen entfloh ihren Lippen, während sie sich langsam aufrichtete. Ihre Augen waren wund und geschwollen. Lucy zog die Decke enger um sich. Capricorn neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Miss Lucy, ihre Freundinnen sind da", sagte er. Lucy blinzelte und Stille senkte sich über den Raum. Sie war verwirrt, zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Ähm …", begann sie etwas ratlos. Sie wusste nicht, welcher Tag es war oder wie spät. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit geschlafen und geweint und hatte keinen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen. Aquarius seufzte genervt und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Gör, los auf. Beweg deinen Arsch aus den Federn", knurrte sie und Lucy zuckte leicht zusammen. Die anderen sahen den Stellargeist mit großen Augen an.

„Aber …"

„Kein Aber. Du liegst seit zwei Tagen im Bett und heulst. Es reicht langsam. Du bist eine Heartfilia, also los hoch! Beweg dich", knurrte sie und fixierte ihren Schützling mit kühlen, blauen Augen. Lucys Augen weiteten sich leicht. Zwei Tage? Sie lag zwei Tage lang schon im Bett? Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und sie spürte, wie Unruhe in ihr aufwallte. Sie schluckte leicht und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich …"

„LUUUUCYYYYY!"

„LUUUU-CHAAAAN!"

„LUUUU!"

Als die lauten, brüllenden Stimmen ihrer Freundinnen an ihre Ohren drangen weiteten sich ihre Augen und ihr Kopf ruckte zu den breiten, hohen Flügelfenstern. Sie warf die Decke von sich und legte schon fast einen Sprint zum Fenster hin, kämpfte mit dem Öffnungsmechanismus, ehe sie das Fenster öffnete und dann zum Eingangstor des Anwesens blickte. Ihre Freundinnen standen vor eben diesem und winkten ihr zu. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, ihre Kehle schnürte sich zusammen und Tränen stiegen in ihr die Augen. Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Hinterkopf.

„Wehe du fängst wieder an zu heulen, du Göre", knurrte ihre Amme und Lucy lachte leise, winkte ihren Mädchen zu, holte tief Luft und wandte sich dann zu der Dienerschaft um. Ein Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen.

„Soll ich sie einlassen, Miss Lucy?"

„Natürlich, Capricorn", die Blondine nickte eifrig, dann huschte sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank hinüber, suchte sich Kleidung heraus und hüpfte dann ins Badezimmer, um sich frisch zu machen. Sie musste nicht an sich riechen, um zu wissen, dass sie vermutliche müffelte wie ein Wiesel. Aquarius' Lippen zuckten, als sie ein Grinsen unterdrückte, dann nickte sie den anderen zu und alle machten sich lächelnd wieder an die Arbeit.

.

.

.

„Miss Lucy ist gleich bei Ihnen, kann ich Ihnen in der Zwischenzeit etwas bringen?", Capricorn sah die Mädchen abwartend an. Levy schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein, wir wollen Valentinsschokolade mit ihr machen", sagte sie, bevor Cana auf Ideen kam. Die Brünette grinste und schwankte dann leicht. Erza hatte im Reflex eine Hand gegen die Schulter der Freundin gelegt um sie zu stützen. Der Butler zog eine Braue hoch, dann nickte er, lächelte und deutete dann eine Richtung an.

„Sehr wohl, wenn die Damen mir bitte folgen möchten", sagte er und wusste, sie würden die Küche benötigen. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie der Hausherr wohl reagierte, wenn die Freundinnen seiner Tochter im Wohnzimmer Schokolade machten. Die Schlammschlacht vom letzten Mal war ihm noch zu gut in Erinnerung. Sowohl die Sauerei als auch das Gezeter danach. Die Gruppe folgte ihm dann sofort und ohne jeglichen Widerspruch, welcher vermutlich eh nicht gekommen wäre.

Vom Flur aus kam man durch einen Wanddurchbruch in die Küche. Der Raum hatte eine leichte U-Form. Auf dem Boden war Mahagoniparkett verlegt und das elektrische Licht schimmerte auf der polierten Marmortheke. Die weißen Schränke reichten bis unter die Decke und zogen sich von einer Seite des Raumes zur anderen. Die Edelstahlarmaturen schimmerten im weißen, elektrischen Licht der Deckenleuchten. In der Mitte stand eine riesige Kücheninsel, mit einem Bartresen, welcher in Richtung Tür zeigte. In der Mitte standen mehrere High Tech Herde und auf der rechten Seite des Raumes hatte man drei Kühlschränke installiert. Auf der linken Seite des Raumes war die Essecke eingerichtet worden. Ein kunstvoller, schwerer Kronleuchter hing über der Glasplatte des langen Tisches von der Decke.

„Es ist immer wieder krass, wie reich Lucys Familie ist", sagte Cana und pfiff leise. Die anderen sagten nichts dazu, stimmten ihr aber nickend zu.

„Also gut, dann machen wir uns mal an die Arbeit, Mädels", sagte Levy, ging zur Kücheninsel und wuchtete mit Schwung die beiden großen Einkaufstaschen auf die Marmorfläche. Dann begann sie den Inhalt auszupacken und legte die Zutaten auf die Theke. Whiskey, Erdbeeren, Eissplitter, Metallsplitter sowie Carolina Reaper Chillischoten.

„Wow … du denkst echt an alles, oder?", Canas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, als sie die Alkoholflasche musterte und Interesse glimmte in ihren Augen auf.

„Finger weg vom Whiskey, Cana!", rügte Erza mit strenger Miene. Währenddessen packte Levy gut 4kg Schokolade, 2kg Butter, 2kg Zucker und zusätzliche Aromen mit auf die Marmortheke. Dann faltete sie die Tragetasche und verstaute sie gut.

„Hast du schon mal Schokolade gemacht?", fragte Cana da und sah Levy abwartend an. Diese grinste breit.

„Ich bin seit 3 Jahren mit Gajeel zusammen, schon vergessen?", fragte sie und verdrehte die Augen. Also manchmal war Cana unglaublich. Glaubte sie, dass sie Gajeel noch nie Schokolade geschenkt hatte? Da trat Lucy in die Küche, blieb am Eingangsbereich stehen und musterte die anderen, kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und schluckte leicht.

„Hey Mädels", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war unsicher, leiser als sonst. Die anderen drehten sich um, und bevor Lucy flüchten konnte, landete sie in einer Gruppenumarmung. Sie spürte das prickeln von Tränen in ihren Augen und lachte leise auf, erwiderte die Umarmung und genoss sie. Die Minuten verstrichen und die Blonde räusperte sich leise.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch Sorgen gemacht habe."

„Sollte es auch, Dumpfbacke."

„Cana!"

„Was denn? Stimmt doch, Erza!"

Lucy lachte leise und strahlte die anderen an. Sie fühlte sich gleich viel wohler mit ihren Freundinnen und nach Minuten lösten sie die Umarmung wieder. Erza strich durch Lucys Haar und begann es zusammenzubinden, damit ihre Haare weder durch die Schokoladen strichen noch das vielleicht ein Haar in der Schokolade landete.

„Wollen wir dann?", fragte Levy und sah Lucy abwartend an, lächelte breit. Diese schluckte leicht und senkte den Blick. Ihren Freundinnen waren die leichten Augenringe und die geschwollenen Augen nicht entgangen. Lucys Blick wanderte hinüber zur Kücheninsel und als sie die viele Schokolade sah, schluckte sie, biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass …"

„Ach was, wir ziehen das jetzt durch. Lass dich doch nicht von seinen Worten einlullen", sagte Levy und die anderen lachten leise und nickten eifrig, stimmten Levy zu, Sie schoben Lucy zu den Zutaten.

„Also gut … machen wir Schokolade", sie gab sich geschlagen und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Sie spürte die Nervosität in ihrem Inneren, aber sie würde ihre Freundinnen nicht abhalten können. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Chillischoten und ihre Augen weiteten sich ein bisschen. Wieso war ihr das vorher nie eingefallen? Natsu liebte scharfe Sachen, also würde sie Chilli in die Schokolade tun. Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus.

.

.

.

Sie umklammerte die Griffe der Papiertüte so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten und stand stocksteif da. Ihr Herz raste und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Blut regelrecht kochte. Oder gefroren war, sie konnte es nicht genau beschreiben. Sie fühlte sich, als könnte sie jeden Moment ersticken und schluckte hart. Lucy stand im Eingangsbereich bei den Schuhschränken, wartete auf Natsu. Sie war viel zu früh dran, dass wusste sie, aber was sollte sie tun? Sie hatte nicht wirklich schlafen können und sie wusste, am Valentinstag kam er immer sehr früh, um den Mädchenhorden zu entgehen. Zumindest denen am frühen Morgen.

Ein paar Schüler trotteten an ihr vorbei und sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und straffte dann ihre Schultern, während sie sich in Richtung des Eingangsbereiches bewegte. Ihre Sinne tobten, summten regelrecht. Es war ein ruhiger, friedlicher Tag. Nicht besonders sonnig und immer noch sehr kalt, was für Fiore wirklich merkwürdig war, aber es war Februar. Lucy zog die Schultern etwas höher, vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem blassrosa Schal, den Natsu ihr vor zwei Jahren zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Der Blick ihrer braunen Seelenspiegel glitt über den Schulhof und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Da sah sie einen lachsfarbenen Haarschopf um die Ecke wandern. Er trat durch das Schultor, gähnte und sah ziemlich müde aus.

Lucys Augen klebten regelrecht an ihm und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Hitze strömte durch ihren Körper und ein Kribbeln kroch durch ihre Gliedmaßen. Da war er. Natsu Dragneel. Gangleader einer Straßengang, ihr bester Freund seit den letzten vier Jahren und ihr heimlicher Schwarm. Sie sah, wie er sich eine Zigarette anzündete und begann auf ihrer Unterlippe herumzukaufen. Sollte jetzt schon auf ihn zugehen oder doch noch warten? Sie wollte nicht so sein, wie diese ganzen anderen Mädchen, denn genau denen ging er kategorisch aus dem Weg. Unsicherheit und Angst umklammerten ihr Herz und sie schluckte. Und dann sprang ihn jemand von der Seite an, umarmte ihn. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr Herz stehen bleiben.

Lisanna war zurück.

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, ihre Kehle schnürte sich zusammen und ein Zittern lief durch ihren Körper. Natsu sah erstaunt auf Lisanna herab, umarmte sie grinsend. Lucys Sicht verschwamm vor ihren Augen und Schmerz brannte in ihrem Herzen. Eisige Kälte kroch in ihr hoch und sie drohte zu ersticken, bekam schlichtweg keine Luft.

Wie hatte sie so dumm sein können zu glauben, es gäbe die Möglichkeit, dass er ihre Schokolade annehmen und sich vielleicht sogar darüber freuen würde? Für ihn würde es immer nur Lisanna geben. Sie spürte es, sah den Beweis vor sich. Die beiden setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und ihr Körper reagierte instinktiv. Panik erfüllte ihre kreischenden Sinne, ihre weinende Seele. Sie ließ die Tüte fallen, wirbelte herum und sprintete durch die Reihen der Schuhschränke, durch die Flure der Schule, hinaus auf den hinteren Schulhof. Sie floh, während heiße Tränen über ihre wunden Wangen rannen, floh vor der grausamen Wahrheit und es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr Herz immer und immer wieder zerbrechen.

.

.

.

„Hey Lis, wie geht's dir? Und den anderen?", fragte Natsu, grinste sie breit an und nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette, blies den Rauch nach oben. Seine Ex grinste ihn breit an und lachte.

„Gut, gut. Ich wollte dir von Mira-nees Hochzeit erzählen", sie kicherte und er zog die Brauen hoch, erwiderte das Grinsen.

„Echt? Sie heiratet? Wen denn?"

„Laxus", Lisanna lachte, als Natsu sich an etwas Rauch verschluckte und hustete. Er erwiderte das Lachen nervös. Laxus und er waren nie besonders gut ausgekommen, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie Cousins waren. Trotzdem freute er sich für ihn und Mirajane. Die beiden passten perfekt zusammen und er wusste, dass Laxus, egal wie hart und kühl er sich gab, immer schon etwas für Mira übrig gehabt hatte und heimlich in sie verliebt gewesen war.

„Und wie läuft es mit Bixlow?", fragte Natsu und spürte einen leicht Stich, zog erneut am Glimmstengel. Lisannas Lächeln sank herab und sie sah zur Seite. Röte breitete sich auf ihren Wangenknochen aus und sie zog die Schultern hoch.

„Es geht uns gut", erwiderte sie vorsichtig. Sie wusste, dass das ein empfindliches Thema war und schluckte.

„Nat …"

„Nein, ich hab' gefragt, okay? Es ist alles gut", sagte er und versteifte sich leicht, als sie die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte.

„Aber …", begann sie und seufzte, „… es hat einfach nicht mehr mit uns funktioniert und das weißt du. Ich habe mich in Bixlow verliebt und du dich in Lucy. Natsu, bitte. Können wir das nicht endlich begraben?"

„Ich … äh", begann er und seine Wangen glühten regelrecht. Lisanna schnaubte, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ach komm, ich kenne dich gut genug und ich habe gemerkt, dass du in sie verliebt bist. Spiel nicht den Dummen, okay? Ich bin nicht dumm, ich habe Augen im Kopf", sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, lachte. Natsu zog die Schultern hoch, sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. Er war weiterhin mit Lisanna zusammengeblieben, obwohl er vor gut zwei Jahren gemerkt hatte, dass er Lucy mehr mochte als nur eine gute Freundin. Mehr als seine beste Freundin und Schwester im Geiste.

„NATSU ETHERIOUS DRAGNEEL!"

Er zuckte heftig zusammen und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Levy sah. Sie war wütend, hatte eine Tüte mit Schokolade in der Hand und sah aus, als wollte sie ihn umbringen. Nervosität wallte in ihm auf, aber er war einfach zu sehr Natsu und lockerte seine Schultern gleich wieder, sah abwartend auf sie herab.

„Morgen, was ist, Levy?", fragte er und nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette.

„WAS LOS IST? DU VERWEICHLICHTER, LÄCHERLICHER BAKA! WAS GLAUBST DU EIGENTLICH WER DU BIST?", sie brüllte ihn auf dem ganzen Schulhof zusammen und er war beeindruckt von der Lautstärke ihrer Stimme. Dabei war sie so viel kleiner als er. Das war der absolute Wahnsinn. Lisanna sah von Natsu zu Levy und blinzelte. Er spürte die Blick von anderen Schülern und zog die Brauen zusammen.

"FACCIA DI MINGHIA! KANKERLUL! CLÉBARD! BUDALA! ME CAGO EN TUS MUERTOS! QUE TE FOLLE UN PEZ!"

Natsus Augen wurden immer größer, umso lauter Levy wurde. Er verstand ehrlich gesagt kein einziges Wort, während sie ihn in den unterschiedlichsten Sprachen anbrüllte. Er stand einfach nur da, starrte sie mit großen Augen an, die Zigarette in seiner Hand hatte er inzwischen vollkommen vergessen.

„Also der letzte Satz ist genaugenommen unmöglich", die tiefe Stimme von Gajeel drang an seine Ohren und Natsu zuckte leicht zusammen, sein Blick fand Gajeels große Gestalt.

„Zumindest wenn man ihn wortwörtlich übersetzt", fügte er hinzu. Levys Wangen waren leicht gerötet vor Ärger und sie holte erneut aus, allerdings stoppte ihr Freund sie, indem er ihr eine Hand auf den Mund legte. Sein blutroter Blick fixierte Natsu und dieser schluckte, lächelte dann vorsichtig.

„Ähm … will ich wissen, was sie mir alles an den Kopf geworfen hat?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber nur so viel. Lucy wollte dir heute was geben und hat euch beide", er zeigte abwechselnd auf Lisanna und Natsu, „gesehen. Ich würde dir raten, dass dringend zu klären, Salamander."

Damit nahm er Levy ohne große Probleme die Tüte ab, reichte sie Natsu und warf sich die sich windende Levy über die Schulter. Sie versuchte sich zu befreien, aber wirklich viel Erfolg hatte sie nicht. Natsus Augen waren bei Gajeels Worten immer größer geworden und Kälte umklammerte sein Herz, als er auf die Tüte in seiner Hand starrte und dann zu Lisanna. Diese sah von Levy zu Natsu und seufzte dann.

„Los, geh sie suchen und klär das auf, sonst verlierst du sie", sagte sie und boxte ihm gegen die Schulter, lächelte zu ihm auf. Er nickte, der Griff um die Henkel der Tüte wurde etwas fester und er packte eben diese kurzerhand in seine Schultasche. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er das Schulgelände wieder, auf der Suche nach seiner Luce. Er würde ihr erklären, was sie da gesehen hatte und auch, dass es nichts bedeutete. Denn er konnte sich vorstellen, wie das ausgesehen haben musste. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und Angst kroch in ihm hoch. Wenn er etwas nicht wollte, dann sie zu verlieren.

.

.

.

Sie schniefte, zog die Decke eng um sich zusammen, während ganze Fluten von Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen. Ihr Herz schmerzte und es fühlte sich an, als wären tausende von Glasscherben in ihrem Inneren, die sie bei jeder Sekunde aufzuschneiden versuchten. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zusammen und erneut brachen Schluchzer aus ihr hervor. Zitternd holte sie Luft, oder versuchte es zumindest. Sie fühlte nichts als Schmerz und Kälte. Das leise Fiepen von Plue, ihrem Hundestellargeist drang an ihre Ohren und sie hob den Blick, nahm Plue nur undeutlich und verschwommen war. Ein leises Klopfen ertönte und sie hob ruckartig den Kopf, zog die Brauen zusammen und sah sich um. Dann hörte sie das leise Quietschen von Scharnieren und sah zum Fenster. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als Natsu durch das Fenster einstieg. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, ein Wimmern entfloh ihren Lippen.

„Ge-geh weg", brachte sie hervor und schniefte, zog die Decke noch weiter über sich. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, zog die Beine unter der dicken Decke eng an ihren Körper, vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Knien und schlang die Arme um ihre Beine. Sie hörte nicht, wie er ins Zimmer kam, aber sie spürte seine Präsenz, spürte die Magie, die ihn immer umgab und wusste, dass er nicht einfach gehen würde. Dafür kannte sie ihn einfach zu gut. Sie wusste aber nicht einmal, warum er überhaupt hier war. Schließlich hatte er sie ja nicht gesehen, richtig? Aber was, wenn Levy ihm was erzählt hatte? Angst wallte in ihr auf und sie begann zu zittern. Dann spürte sie, wie sich das Bett absenkte und hob den Blick etwas. Natsu kniete vor ihr auf der Bettkante und musterte sie.

Sein Blick war ernst, ernster als sonst. Sie sah die Unzufriedenheit in seinen Augen, erkannte das Schuldgefühl in seinen dunkelgrünen Augen. Er streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus und sie zuckte zurück. Natsu zog die Brauen zusammen und ließ die Hand sinken.

„Luce … es tut mir so leid …", sagte er und seine Stimme klang rau, kratzig. Verwirrung erfüllte sie, ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und sie schluckte.

„W-w-was?"

„Hör mir zu, bitte. Ich will dir ein paar Dinge erklären und … ich … ich will dir was sagen, okay?", abwartend sah er sie an und sie hörte die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen und ihre Unterlippe zitterte leicht. Vorsichtig steckte er wieder die Hand aus und diesmal lies sie zu, dass er sie berührte. Vorsichtig wischte er die Tränen weg.

„Okay … hör zu. Du weißt, ich bin kein Typ großer Worte. War ich noch nie und ich wurde dazu erzogen, nicht allzu viele Gefühle zu zeigen", begann er und sie nickte leicht, „aber das, was du heute gesehen hast, war nicht das, wonach es aussah, okay? Lisanna war da, ja aber …", er unterbrach sich, als sie sich verspannte. Für einen Moment legte sich Stille über den Raum, Natsu seufzte tief, rieb sich mit der linken Hand über den Nacken.

„Sie war nur da, um mir von Mirajanes und Laxus' Hochzeit zu erzählen. Im Übrigen ist sie seit unserer Trennung mit Bixlow zusammen", merkte er an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Lucys Augen weiteten sich. Schmerz brannte in ihrem Herzen und sie wollte etwas sagen, wusste aber nicht recht was. Er lachte leise auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weißt du … mir wurde heute was gegeben. Levy gab mir stellvertretend etwas von jemandem, der seit zwei Jahren in meinem Herzen ist", sagte er dann in die Stille des Raumes hinein und Lucy zuckte leicht zurück, starrte ihn mit großen, glasigen Augen an. Natsu hatte seine Tasche neben dem Bett abgestellt, beugte sich leicht zur Seite und kramte in eben dieser herum und holte dann etwas heraus. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und das Herz rutschte ihr in den Magen, ihre Sinne erstarrten und ihr stockte der Atem. Er hielt die kleine Geschenktüte in der Hand, die sie ihm heute hatte geben wollen. Verwirrung erfüllte sie und ihre Kehle schnürte sich zusammen. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus, war wie erstarrt, während Natsu die Schachtel mit der Schokolade herauszog und sie musterte. Er hob den Blick zu Lucy und starrte dann auf die Verpackung.

Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, löste er die rote Schleife, hob den schwarzen Deckel hoch und legte eine dunkle Schokolade in Form eines Drachen frei. Er war im Stil der europäischen Drachen gehalten. Seine Flügel mächtig und geschwungen, hockte er in einer kampfbereiten Haltung in der Handgroßen Schachtel. Rote Flammen umkreisten ihn und leckten an den Schuppen des Drachen.

Natsu starrte den kleinen Drachen an. Dann hob er langsam den Blick zu Lucy und sie sah Bewunderung und Faszination in seinem dunklen Blick. Sie sah, wie er schluckte.

„Ist … ist er selbstgemacht?", fragte er vorsichtig und sie sah das leichte Zittern seiner Hände. Sie wagte nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und nickte. Nervosität kroch durch ihren Körper und sie schluckte leicht.

„Ich … wow", seine Stimme zitterte leicht und Lucy biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wagte nicht zu atmen oder sich zu bewegen. Sie wollte nicht hören, wie er sie ablehnte. Reue wallte in ihr auf. Sie hatte Stunden damit zugebracht diesen Drachen zu machen. Sicher, die groben Körperteile hatte sie mit einer Form gemacht, aber die Feinheiten, hatte sie in mühevoller Kleinstarbeit mit einer heißen Nadel eingraviert. Natsu wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war einfach überrumpelt. Dieser Drache war so kunstvoll, sah so professionell aus. Er war vollkommen fassungslos von ihrer Kunstfertigkeit. Natsu fuhr sich mit der linken Hand über den Mund, starrte weiterhin auf den kleinen Drachen hinab.

„Ich …"

„Die Flammen sind aus Carolina Reaper Chillischoten", sagte sie leise und sein Blick flog hoch zu Lucy, fand ihre großen, braunen Augen. Diese schokoladenen Augen, die ihn immer in ihren Bann ziehen konnten.

„Das ist … einfach unglaublich", wisperte er und ein trauriges Lächeln glitt über ihre Züge. Er zog die Brauen zusammen, verstand nicht ganz. Wieso war sie so traurig? Er war hier, oder nicht? Und er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie in seinem Herzen war.

„Luce … ich …"

„Du kannst es wegwerfen."

„Warte, was?", er zuckte leicht zurück, starrte sie fassungslos an. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt?

„Ich mein … du … du liebst Lisanna und … es ist nicht mein Recht …"

„Woah, warte mal, Prinzesschen. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich Lisanna noch liebe! Hast du nicht gehört, was ich vorhin gesagt habe?", fragte er und zog die Brauen zusammen. Nie und nimmer würde er diesen wundervollen Drachen wegwerfen. Tickte Lucy noch ganz richtig? Gut, die Frage erübrigte sich eigentlich, wenn man bedachte, dass sie seine beste Freundin war. Freiwillig wohlgemerkt. Er schloss den Deckel wieder über der Schachtel. Er wusste noch nicht, ob er den Drachen wirklich essen würde, aber er würde ihn auf jeden Fall behalten. Schnell packte er die Schachtel sicher in seine Schultasche und wandte sich dann wieder Lucy zu, die ihn verwirrt und mit großen, traurigen Augen ansah.

„Okay, Luce. Dann reden wir mal Klartext. Du verstehst anscheinend meinen Hinweis nicht. Ich liebe dich, du Pappnase! Also warum sollte ich deine Schokolade wegwerfen? Vergiss es", er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, hatte die Augenbrauen so stark zusammengezogen, dass sie einen Strich ergaben. Die Blonde erstarrte regelrecht bei seinen Worten und es war, als würde ihr Herz stehenbleiben. War das sein Ernst? Sie brachte kein Wort heraus, konnte ihn nur anstarren, während er sie musterte und auf eine Reaktion wartete. Und dann langsam drang der ganze Inhalt seiner Worte zu ihr durch. Ihre Augen wurden noch größer und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren, flossen über ihre Wangen.

„D-d-du liebst m-mi-mich?", sie begann zu zittern und presste die Hände auf den Mund, starrte ihn einfach nur an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er sie liebte. Er zuckte wegen ihrer Reaktion zurück und sie sah, wie er schluckte. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hände aus.

„Luce? Wieso weinst du?", fragte er und sie konnte die aufkommende Panik in seiner Stimme hören, sah es in seinen Augen. Sie schniefte und dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals, vergrub das Gesicht an diesem und klammerte sich an Natsu fest. Seine Wärme drang durch ihre Kleidung, in ihren Glieder und wärmte sie.

„I … h li… di…", brachte sie schluchzend und schniefend hervor und vorsichtig umarmte Natsu sie, verwirrt von ihrer Reaktion. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, sie konnte es hören.

„Was?"

„Ich … ich lie-liebe di-dich", sie bemühte sich um eine ordentliche, saubere Aussprache. Seine Augen weiteten sich und ein breites Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht. Er zog sie fester an sich und lachte erleichtert auf. Sie liebte ihn! Er schaffte es, vom Bett aufzustehen, zog sie mit sich und wirbelte sie dann im Zimmer herum. Sie liebte ihn, er liebte sie. Sie waren eins. So wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Magie strömte um die beiden herum, waberte in einem feinen, schimmernden Nebel aus goldenen und roten Funken im Zimmer umher. Lucy kicherte, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Es war wie ein Traum. Natsu lachte, Glück erfüllte seine Sinne und er hob Lucy hoch, drehte sich mit ihr im Kreis und ihr Lachen erfüllte die Luft. Magie tränkte die Luft, erfüllt von Liebe und Glückseligkeit. Die beiden tanzten durch den Raum und kichernd hielt sich Lucy an Natsu fest. Da stolperte sie, zog ihn mit sich und mit einem überraschten Aufschrei landeten beide auf Lucys Bett. Lucy lachte, konnte nicht aufhören und Natsu grinste, während er über ihr kniete. Sie lächelte zu ihm auf, ihre Augen leuchteten vor Magie. Leicht beugte er sich vor, legte seine Stirn an ihre. Lucys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und Hitze stieg ihr in die Wangen. Sie spürte seine Magie, das Feuer in ihm, dass zu seine Art gehörte.

„Lucy Layla Heartfilia. Ich liebe dich", sagte er und Sterne begannen in ihren Augen zu funkeln. Ihre Magie schimmerte in den schokobraunen Tiefen und sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Natsu Etherious Dragneel", erwiderte sie und seine Pupillen zogen sich zu langen Schlitzen zusammen. Rote und goldene Farbe faserte von seiner Pupille nach außen aus und das grün in seinen Iriden wurde dunkler, fast schon schwarz. Liebe lag in seinen Drachenaugen, während er sie küsste. Magie tobte um das Pärchen herum, wirbelte auf und verband sich, verwob sich zu einem einzigen Band, schmiedete eine untrennbare Brücke zwischen ihren Seelen, ihren Herzen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FACCIA DI MINGHIA = Schwanzgesicht (ital.)

KANKERLUL = Krebsschwanz(nied.)

CLÉBARD = Mistköter (franz.)

BUDALA = Idiot (bosn.)

ME CAGO EN TUS MUERTOS! QUE TE FOLLE UN PEZ!

Ich scheiße auf deine Verstorbenen! Fick dich! (zweit. Satz wörtl. Ich hoffe du wirst vom Fisch gefickt.) (span.)


End file.
